Night Crawler
Nightcrawler is a rebel and the most charismatic of the X-Men. He's the second youngest Member of the team. Personality He is generally laid back and Charismatic. He is usually seen as a trickster. Relationships He is friendly and Gets along with all X-Men specifically Wolverine. * Quasar: Night-crawler is Avril's best friend and they get along very well. the two hid their feelings for each other, though the idea of marriage had come up on occasion, mostly as a joke. Additionally, because of their clashing personalities, both were reluctant to make anything more out of their relationship. Powers and Abilities * Stage Magic: He is skilled with Stage magic and he uses these tricks in battle. * Super Leap: He can jump up extremely high distances. * Wall Crawling: Nightcrawler can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. He can also easily scale any surface. * Subconscious Spatial Awareness: Nightcrawler has a very limited subconscious extrasensory ability that prevents him from teleporting himself so that his feet, for example, would materialize below the surface of the local ground. * Incredible Acrobatic Skill: He is extremely acrobatic and seems to be one of the most acrobatic super heroes of all time. * Flexible Bone Structure: Nightcrawler's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. * Camouflage: He has limited abilities to blend into shadows, both as a result of his indigo fur and his connection to light-bending attributes of the dimension through which he teleports. This is also the explanation for why he constantly appears in shadow, even in direct light. * Prehensile Tail: allowing him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground, and is deft enough to fight with a sword or blunt object. * Night Vision: Nightcrawler's always glowing eyes grant him a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. * Superhuman Agility: Nightcrawler's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: Nightcrawler's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. * Skilled Combatant: He is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, martial arts, athletics, acrobatics, and a master at fencing, which he can even perform with his tail, which is strong enough to support his entire body weight. * Aviator: He has served as the team's pilot and, with Wolverine, has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. * Medic: He has been the medic when no more qualified X-Men were around to do so. * Expert Sword Mastery: He is a skilled sword fighter and he often fights with two swords. * Teleportation: He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. He can teleport to any location he wants. The entire process occurs so quickly that Nightcrawler is unaware of being in the brimstone dimension at all. Equipment He wields duel katana swords. Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:X-Men Category:Quasar